Vazio
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Talvez todo jedi devesse experimentar essa...falta de sentimento?" Após a morte de Tahl, Qui Gon descobre da pior maneira possível que não é o único sofrendo. Qui/Obi NO SLASH!


**Título:** Vazio

**Autora: **Naylas2

**Beta: **Kass ! Obrigada, amor! *.*

**Categoria**: Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo" do fórum Need for fic, Pre-filmes. JA era.

**Advertências**: Spoiler para os livros de SW

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Capítulos**: 1 (one shot)

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **"Talvez todo jedi devesse experimentar essa...falta de sentimento? "

**N/A **:Essa fic é sobre a relação paternal que existe entre o obi-wan e o qui gon. É baseada nos livros JA. Então eu vou postar os spoilers aqui pra vc poder entender.

Xanatos foi o padawan antigo do Qui que foi para o lado negro da força. Depois disso o qui jurou não pegar pra treinar nenhum padawan, por isso até que ele rejeitou o obi-wan três vezes. O obi até ia acabar virando fazendeiro ser ninguém o escolhesse. Tadinho. Enfim ,eles acabaram se acertando até chegarem ao planeta Melida/Dawn, onde o obi abandonou a ordem jedi para se juntar ao grupo dos Jovens, junto com Cerasi e Nield. Cerasi acabou morrendo, Nield culpou obi-wan por isso mas, depois, com o auxilio dos jedis, a situação tensa no planeta foi resolvida e os dois voltaram a ser mestre e aprendiz. Bruck era o rival de obi quando pequenos que se juntou a Xanatos, raptou Bant e acabou morto, caindo de um penhasco. Obi-Wan tentou salvá-lo mas não conseguiu. Bant, Garren e Reeft são os amigos do obi-wan.O qui era apaixonado por outra mestre jedi, a tahl, mas ela acabou morrendo. A partir daí ele começou a fica mais distante e a afastar o obi. A minha fic se passa mais ou menos nessa época.

**N/A 2:** Eu não tenho capa pra essa fic. Se alguma alma super caridosa quiser me ajudar fico muito grata.

**N/A 3: **Eu fiquei meio assim com essa fic pq não sei se ficou do jeito que eu queria. Mas a Kass gostou, então eu confio na opinião dela. Espero que gostem também!

**N/A 4:** Chega de NAs. lmao !

**XXX**

Nada era tudo que ele sentia nesse momento. Era tudo que ele sentia desde a morte de... Não, não ia pensar nisso. Na verdade, nunca mais ia pensar nisso. Seus braços e pernas se movimentavam inconscientemente e tudo que ele conseguia ver era a luz verde de seu próprio sabre deslizar no ar e perfurar robôs atrás de robôs. Isso era bom. Talvez todo jedi devesse experimentar essa...falta de sentimento? Ele girou e bloqueou um tiro e conseguiu ver Mace Windu gritar-lhe algo. Ignorou completamente e se preparou para voltar a posição original mas foi impedido ao sentir algo ser jogado contra o seu corpo. O peso foi demais para suportar e ele caiu. Nesse momento o barulho voltou a todo vapor e ele sentiu um ímpeto de levar as mãos aos ouvidos. O jedi negro se ajoelhou perto dele, após de mandar um robô se estraçalhar na parede com o uso da força, e começou a gritar. Mas ele não conseguia discernir as palavras. Tinha uma outra garota do lado dele, jovem, não parecia ter mais de de 15 anos, a idade do Obi-Wan. E onde estava Obi-Wan? Bant, Bant, é esse o nome dela. Sabia que ela lhe era familiar. Oh, e pela força, ela também estava gritando. Será que ele nunca teria paz? Aventurou-se em responder um "estou bem". O rosto de Mace se suavizou mas Bant não parou. Era quase como se ela não estivesse gritando para ele. Tentou se levantar mas foi impedido por alguma coisa, ou alguém que estava fazendo peso na lateral de seu corpo. Não demorou muito para perceber para quem Bant gritava tanto e porquê. Ele de repente não ouvia mais nada, nem via mais nada além do vermelho vivo que coloria o peito de seu aprendiz.

**XXX **

- ...on?

- ...gon?

- Como ele está? - O jedi sabia que estava sendo chamado mas ele simplesmente não conseguia ter a força necessária para se importar. Decidiu então perguntar de uma vez.

A mulher a sua frente suspirou bastante.

- Quando eu disse que vocês iam acabar se matando, eu não esperava que vocês fossem levar tão... literalmente, sabe? - Soltou um pequeno riso.

Ela acha isso engraçado?

Percebendo a seriedade no rosto do jedi, a Dra. Kooth mudou de estratégia e tossiu profissionalmente.

- Não é bom. Ele está estável mas...

- Mas? - Ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Levantou a cabeça e viu Windu perguntar em seu lugar.

_Tem sempre um "mas". _

- Ele está em coma.

- Para... se curar? - Mace arriscou.

A doutora balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso, a ferida não demorará muito para cicatrizar.

- Perdoe-me, mas se ele está bem... como...?

- Ele está bem fisicamente. Mas mentalmente é como... se ele tivesse desistido. - Ela tremeu nas últimas quatro palavras.

O Jedi não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja de seu padawan. Sentia-se morto, mas na verdade não estava.

- E o que podemos fazer?

- Esperar e rezar.

Mace assentiu com a cabeça, o olhar meio que fixado em algo que não existia.

Qui Gon apenas se levantou e saiu da sala.

**XXX **

Ele tentara lidar com seus sentimentos por Tahl. Até cogitara deixar a Ordem para casar-se com ela. Claro que seria um escândalo. Mas eles lidariam muito bem com isso. Mas o olhar que recebera do Obi-Wan fora o pior de tudo. Não havia raiva, mas desapontamento... consigo mesmo? Era como se seu padawan pensasse tudo fosse por culpa, ineficiência dele. Qui Gon balançou a cabeça. Se era assim que Obi-Wan pensava, talvez tivesse sido ele quem tivesse falhado com seu padawan. Qui Gone Tahl decidiram não pensar nisso por um tempo e começaram a adiar essa decisão. O amor era garantido, não tinha pressa. Mas a vida não era. Ela tinha morrido e fora porque ele não chegara cedo o suficiente. Ele a segurara nos braços, tentara revivê-la, chamara seu nome e nada. O Jedi acreditava que uma parte de si mesmo tinha morrido com ela e essa parte jamais poderia ser recuperada, deixando um vazio terrível no lugar, que não parava de crescer.

- Perdido nos pensamentos, você está?

- Mestre Yoda. - Qui Gon acenou que sim com a cabeça para o recém-chegado jedi.

- Nunca uma coisa boa isso é.

Agora ele teve que rir e concordar.

Ambos caíram em um longo silêncio, confortável para um, que fechara os olhos como se assim pudesse sentir mais, e desconfortável para o outro que ficava esperando que o mestre jedi quebrasse-o. Passaram alguns minutos desse jeito até que Qui Gon não aguentou.

- Perdão, mestre mas você não veio aqui para me passar uma bronca ou algo do tipo?

- O único capaz de consertar seus erros é aquele que os comete. Apontar direção certa é a única coisa que eu posso fazer.

- E você vai me apontar?

- Você já não sabe?

Qui Gon mordeu os lábios. Ele sabia. Era óbvio, mas o problema é que ele estava cansado de esconder as emoções e o sofrimento causado por Xanatos e agora por causa da morte de... não, não ia pensar nisso. Mas era a mais pura verdade, ele estava cansado de ser o jedi exemplo, sempre sério, centrado e forte, de viver por outros.

- Sabe de um hábito irritante em pessoas de luto? Esquecer que não são as únicas sofrendo, elas tendem. - Yoda começou a explicar.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Falar não será necessário, apenas ouvir. Uma jedi poderosa e amiga, todos perdemos. Uma mestra e quase uma mãe, Bant perdeu.

Bant. Qui Gon se lembrava do dia em que a garota viera contar a seu padawan que havia sido escolhida por uma jedi. Obi-Wan falou que Bant iria provavelmente precisar fazer plástica para tirar aquele sorriso bobo do rosto. Ele lembrava-se de ter rido desse comentário. Quando havia sido a última vez que rira? Abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, não tinha como ficar negando...Tahl... estava morta. Mas a perda não fora apenas sua. Ela não era apenas sua. Percebeu que estava prestes a empurrar o mestre jedi como fizera milhares de vezes com seu padawan só para se ver livre do assunto. Mas ignorar o fato não fazia a dor sumir, pelo contrário, apenas a intensificava. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

- Eu quero apenas desistir.

- Mas não vai. Teimoso, você é. Tão teimoso quanto seu padawan deveria ser.

A palavra "deveria" não passou despercebida pelo outro jedi. Era verdade, seu temperamento e o de Obi-Wan sempre foram tão parecidos que acabavam se chocando com frequência. Ele até falara que esperava ansioso pelas vezes em que isso aconteceria. Mas pensando bem...quando fora a última vez que ele ouvira a voz de seu padawan? E sobre o que ele falara? Quando o tinha pego como padawan, Qui Gon o afastara por causa de seu medo que o garoto acabasse como Xanatos, o ocorrido em Melida/Dawn, apenas reforçara esse pensamento mas eles acabaram sendo reunidos novamente e houvera um perdão mútuo. E agora ele estava repetindo o mesmo comportamento. Sem ao menos se importar com as consequências que isso teria em Obi-Wan.

- Se pudesse, eu trocaria de lugar com ele num piscar de olhos.

- Mais fácil seria. - Yoda assentiu com a cabeça - Às vezes vale a pena viver pelo que, disposto a morrer, você está. - Yoda saiu, deixando Qui Gon com o peso de suas palavras.

**XXX **

Qui Gon continuava sentado, agora do lado da cama de Obi-Wan.

Seu aprendiz não parecia em coma, não parecia estar dormindo, e sim morto. Ele checava em intervalos pequenos de tempo se esse era o caso. Não podia ser. Ele próprio estava quase caindo no sono quando Mace Windu entrou no quarto.

- Novidades?

A falta de resposta foi resposta suficiente.

- Qui, eu andei pensando...e acho que tenho uma solução.

Isso chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Como?

- Você tem que convencê-lo a viver. - Ao notar a incredulidade de seu amigo, Mace continuou. - Use o laço mestre/padawan, converse com ele.

- Mas as defesas dele...

- Estão fracas.

- Está sugerindo que eu devo invadir-lhe a mente? Está tão desesperado assim?

- Você não está?

As palavras pesaram fundo no coração de Qui Gon. Assentindo com a cabeça e sinalizando que precisaria de um pouco de privacidade, o mestre jedi fechou os olhos, concentrou-se e... viu.

Viu-se em um lugar conhecido. O barulho de água e a vista o fez deduzir que estava na Sala das Mil Cachoeiras. Mas tinha algo de estranho nesse lugar, uma clima pesado, sufocante. Respirando fundo ele começou a andar até encontrar uma figura agachada, braços envolvendo as pernas e cabeça baixa. Aproximando-se ele conseguiu discenir seu padawan...mas ele parecia increvelmente jovem. Os soluços que ouviu quase partiram-lhe o coração.

- Por que está chorando? - Perguntou mas logo se arrependeu de ter sido tão direto ao ver Obi-Wan tremer.

Ao não receber resposta, ele mordeu os lábios e esperou. Esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário por seu aprendiz.

- Por que está aqui? - A voz pareceu-lhe tão tímida, tão fraca.

- Eu vim te buscar, padawan.

- Não. - Ainda assim, ele recusava-se a levantar a cabeça. - Eu falhei com Bant, Bruck, Cerasi, Nield e... e você, mestre. Eu não posso, não posso voltar.

- Bruck fez sua escolha ao juntar-se com Xanatos. Você tentou de tudo para salvá-lo. Você salvou Bant. Cerasi...nada poderia ser feito. Mas você ajudou Nield, ele próprio reconheceu isso, lembra-se?

Tudo que ele conseguiu foi um soluço mais forte.

- Você fez mais por Melida/Dawn do que o próprio Nield. Cerasi ficaria orgulhosa. - Ele pausou. - Eu estou orgulhoso.

Isso fez seu padawan erguer os olhos, mas estes não tardaram a baixar.

- Eu nunca falei para você como eu conheci Tahl, falei?

Isso fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça de imediato.

- Mestre...

- Ela era minha rival. Competíamos por qualquer coisa até que surgiu outro garoto que venceu nós dois num duelo de sabre de luz. A partir daí nos unimos contra ele e viramos amigos. Fomos em diversas missões juntos e nos tornamos cavaleiros jedis na mesma época. Foi ela que me impediu de ir para o lado negro quando Xanatos me traiu. E quer saber o que me impediu de sucumbir quando ela morreu?

- O quê? - Agora que desenvolvera um súbito interesse pela conversa, Obi-Wan reagiu de imediato.

- Foi você, padawan. - Vendo o choque escrito no rosto de seu aprendiz, Qui Gon resolveu continuar. - Eu nunca disse a Tahl que a amava. Mas acho que não precisava. Ela sabia, sempre soube. Agora, você sabe?

- O quê?

- Eu te amo, Obi-Wan, - Ele levou a mão aos olhos. - Você não pode morrer. Eu não vou deixar você morrer. Eu não posso...

- Viva por mim, mestre, que eu viverei por você. - Mais e mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do padawan, mas ele não se importava. Num gesto rápido abraçou o jedi com toda força que possuía.

Ambos ficaram nessa posição por um longo período de tempo, afinal ambos precisavam desse conforto, dessa certeza. O mestre jedi fechou os olhos, procurando estabilizar sua respiração mas quando os abriu, percebeu que se encontrava em um lugar diferente...e que Obi-Wan não estava com ele.

- NÃO! - Gritou mas foi impedido de se levantar por uma mão em seu peito.

- Calma, Qui, calma.

- Mace?

- Você demorou a acordar. Já estava ficando preocupado.

- Onde?

- Dra. Kooth te viu desacordado, surtou e te colocou num quarto particular.

- Tenho que encontrar Obi-Wan.

- Ele está bem. A a doutora saiu agorinha mesmo para checá-lo.

Como se o som do próprio nome a tivesse invocado, Kooth, apareceu.

- Eu não sei o que você fez mas sei que foi uma das coisas mais idiotas que já vi na minha vida. Que você nunca mais faça isso. - Ela falou.

- Que eu nunca mais tenha motivos para fazer isso. - Qui Gon consertou.

- Bom...funcionou. As vitais de Obi-Wan voltaram ao normal, ele agora está tendo os reflexos testados.

- Eu quero vê-lo.

- E eu quero governar a Galáxia toda.

- Doutora...

- Não, Qui Gon, você ficou desacordado por horas, não tinha reflexos...

- Eu estou bem agora.

- Convença-me.

Ele abriu a boca para tentar mas o que saiu foi um longo bocejo.

- Durma um pouco e depois você poderá vê-lo. Posso fazer algo mais por você?

- Deixe-me vê-lo.

- Algo mais?

Qui Gon estava prestes a dizer não quando se lembrou das palavras do mestre Yoda_.- Sabe de um hábito irritante em pessoas de luto? Esquecer que não são as únicas sofrendo, elas tendem. _

- Avise a Bant.

**XXX **

Depois de um rápido descanso e de uma troca de farpas com a doutora, Qui Gon encontrava-se de pé do lado de fora do quarto de seu padawan.

Mace tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Falta-lhe coragem, amigo?

- Sim, mas não pelos motivos que está pensando. Ouça.

Windu imediatamente pressionou um ouvido na porta.

- NUNCA MAIS OUSE FAZER ISSO DE NOVO, OBI! - Bant gritava do lado de dentro. Ela tentou falar algo mais só que o choro foi mais forte.

- Se você morrer, ela te mata. - Garren riu e gritou logo em seguida, provavelmente recebendo um beliscão da garota.

- Posso comer sua comida? - Esse era Reeft, obviamente.

- É, te desejo boa sorte, amigo. - Mace respondeu, não conseguindo controlar o largo sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto.

Qui Gon respirou fundo e bateu a porta, recebendo imediatamente um silêncio sepulcral. Teve que rir um pouco mas conteve-se antes de entrar no quarto, com um largo sorriso.

- Padawan Eerin, Mull, Reeft. - Ele cumprimentou todos os presentes e recebeu acenos de cabeça em retorno e uns tímidos " Mestre Jinn". - Bom dia, padawan, como se sente?

- Bem melhor, mestre. - Obviamente havia algo de muito engraçado na cara que seus amigos faziam porque Obi-Wan estava lutando uma vontade enorme de rir.

Vê-lo já tão animado quase arrancou um suspiro de alívio do mestre jedi mas ele se conteve.

- Ah, padawan, eu me pergunto se passará um dia em que você não me deixe com um fio de cabelo branco?

- Espero que não, Qui Gon, porque são eles que te dão esse ar de respeito e maturidade.

De um jeito idiota, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, mas logo recuperou a seriedade.

- Obi-Wan, a respeito de ontem...da nossa...huh...conversa...

- Eu também te amo, mestre.

Agora só mesmo uma plástica tiraria da cara dele esse sorriso bobo.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Gente, eu só faço o Obi-Wan sofrer porque o amo de paixão.

Mandar review é rápido, prático, não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais. O que está esperando pra fazer sua boa ação de hoje? Dá um clique no retângulo abaixo. ;D


End file.
